


What did you think would happen?

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [22]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Silly, tehnically sexual harrassment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Just some JLI-era silliness featuring Booster, Beetle, and Guy Gardner.





	

"You dare me? What are you, six?" Booster asked.

"You're just scared" Ted said.

"I am not scared. I'm not scared of anything," Booster said.

"Oooooh." Ted managed to make a sound, sound extremely sarcastic "not afraid of anything? Maybe you should be the lantern instead and I should be daring you to steal his ring."

"Maybe you should," Boster said defiant, but secretly hoping Ted wouldn't dare him to do that.

Ted gave him a considering look.

"Nah, my first dare is more fun. So, you gonna do it, or are you too chicken?"

Booster tilted his head to the side and gave Ted a baffled look.

"What's poultry got to do with anything?"

"You- You don't- You don't have that saying in the future?" Ted asked. Booster shook his head, eyes widening a little to convey extra confusion. "Huh, well, it's an expression, you know, to imply that you are a coward," Ted trailed off when he saw Booster started to grin.

"I know what it means," Booster said.

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"Sure you do," Booster said, and slung an arm across Ted's shoulders. "Sure you do."

They strategically placed themseles in the hallway near the entrance to the JLI HQ, and waited, while standing around looking as casual as only Booster and Beetle could. Both Fire and Ice walked past, giving them very questioning glances. Booster suspected that maybe they didn't look as casual as they were trying for.

After some time, Guy Gardner walked through the door, he too frowned at them, but didn't say anything as he walked past Booster and Ted. Booster stood as far away as he could, as he reached out – _of all the childish , juvenile things Beetle could have goaded him into, why this?_ \- Booster thought, as he pinched one of Guy's buttcheeks. Booster pulled his hand back like it had ben burned, and behind him Ted was gigglling like it was 1999 – he might have mixed up his sayings. At least he didn't say it out loud, it was still many years till the turn of the millenium.

Guy just kept on walking, the explosion Booster had been expecting – screaming, cursing, punching – didn't happen at all. The man walked towards the door to the monitor room. Booster turned to Ted, who had gotten his giggling under control, but was red in the face. Booster gave him a baffled look.

“He didn't react?” Booster said, confused and surprised. He'd been slapped by women for doing less, this was definitely unexpected.

“Maybe he didn't feel it?” Ted whisperd.

“How could he not feel it?” Booster hissed back. “Besides he must have heard your giggling.”

“I don't giggle,” Ted protested, raising his voice from a whisper. “I'm a man, I chuckle.”

“Yeah, right,” Booster said.

“Try again,” Ted said, waving in Guy's direction.

“What? Why?” Booster protested, and then Ted pushed him. Booster hurried to catch up with Guy. Reaching him just in time to open the door to the monitor room. Guy frowned at him again.

“Gold,” Guy said, suspicious. Booster gave him his innocent smile, the one he used in all the photoshoots, the one everyone, but Ted, said didn't look fake at all. Guy huffed out a breath and walked through the door.

Booster reached out, and pinched the other butt cheek. Behind him, Ted was doubled over in a fit of giggles. Guy meanwhile, just carried on walking through the door.

“Maybe he's messing with us?” Booster whispered.

“Maybe he likes it?” Ted asked.

Booster gave Ted a horrified look, which was mirrored in Ted's equally horrified realization about what he'd just said.

With that they walked after Guy into the monitor room. The room wasn't empty and J'onn was sitting in a chair in front of the monitors, eating chocos.

“Hi, J'onn,” Guysaid as he walked across the room. J'onn turned around, and when he saw Guy with Booster and Ted trailing after him, he sighed very loudly and turned away.

“I am not getting involved,” he said.

Booster ignored him, caught up with Guy, and pinched his butt again. What followed happened so fast, and Booster may have blacked it out slighty, as suddenly he was lying on the floor, having been punched in the middle of his face, by Guy who now stomped out of the room. Ted was doubled over laughing.

“I don't see the purpose of doing that,” J'onn said, slowly, like he was trying to figure out a particularly tricky problem. “You must have known that would happen.”

Ted, still recovering from his laughter, and now bright red in the face gasping for breath, said:

“Yes, but you can only prove a hypothesis by testing it,” Ted said.

“Don't you have to perform it several times and get the same result to prove it?” J'onn said.

“Yes,” Ted said, far too brightly. Booster was still lying on the floor, hoping everything would stop spinning and the ringing in his ears would go away, Guy packed a mean punch.

“That's why we have to do it again,” Ted said.

Booster rolled over and looked at his so called friend.

“Come here,” he growled. Ted frowned at him.

“Why?” Ted asked.

“So I can punch you in the face,” Booster said, scrambling to get up on his feet. Ted's eyes widened and he took off running, with Booster following.

J'onn sighed again.


End file.
